Bajo el muérdago
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Ninguna época es más hermosa que la Navidad, principalmente cuando sus tradiciones permiten a las personas hacer todo aquello que cualquier otro día parecería imposible... Para Patito Fanfics en "Debajo del árbol" Intercambio navideño del foro "El diente de león". Merry Christmas Patito!


**DISCLAIMER** : Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Suzanne Collins pero yo los he tomado prestados para darle a una personita, un regalo especial por navidad, enmarcado en **_"Debajo del árbol:_** _**intercambio navideño" del foro "El diente de león".**_

 **PATITO** : La época de navidad es una de mis favoritas, no solo porque tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar en familia sino porque nos permite dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder hacer feliz a alguien más. No te conozco y posiblemente jamás te veré, pero espero fervientemente que al leer tu regalo, una sonrisa surque tu rostro.

Un abrazo enorme y Feliz Navidad!

Con cariño, Giselle.

* * *

 **BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO**

La época navideña era la favorita de Peeta Mellark.

Amaba la manera como los copos de nieve empezaban a bailar fuera, una vez tenía lugar la primera nevada, creando una especie de danza blanquecina que disfrutaba desde la ventana de su casa con una taza de chocolate caliente a su lado.

Era tan placentero poder disfrutar de la paz del mes de diciembre pero sobre todo el poder plasmar en sus lienzos, el contraste entre el verde de los pinos y sus copas blancas que ahora semejaban imponentes picos nevados que brillaban a la luz del sol que pocas veces asomaba su cara.

Pero más que ello, amaba poder ver a su vecina, la hija de los amigos de sus padres, danzando como la bailarina de una caja musical mientras los copos de nieve se enredaban en sus castaños cabellos trenzados y sus ojos grises con hermosos destellos, iluminaban la calle.

Llevaba 6 años pensando en lo hermosa que era y aunque tan solo contaba con 11, estaba seguro de que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de la niña de la dulce voz que aquella tarde en clase de música interpretara una canción, haciendo que incluso los pájaros callaran.

Todavía recordaba ese día.

El maestro había preguntado si alguien conocía la canción del valle y ella, quien para ese entonces llevaba su cabello en dos trenzas en lugar de una, sin pensárselo dos veces había levantado su mano.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción, la hacían ver aún más preciosa de lo que ya se veía en su vestido de cuadritos verdes y aunque Peeta era tan solo un niño de 5 años, ese día supo que estaba perdido.

Los Everdeen y los Mellark eran amigos de años pero Peeta jamás se había atrevido a intercambiar más de dos palabras con Katniss, pues su timidez no le permitía encontrar las frases adecuadas para decirle a aquella niña bonita, lo mucho que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, esa navidad tendría una oportunidad que jamás en su vida hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

Helen y Paula preparaban con entusiasmo la cena de navidad, en la cual reunirían a ambas familias, mientras sus esposos terminaban de pintar el patio trasero de la casa, que Robert Mellark con ayuda de su amigo George Everdeen, había remodelado esa misma tarde.

Los hermanos de Peeta jugaban a hacer muñecos de nieve fuera de la casa en compañía de Delly, la hija de los Cartwright y Katniss quien sonreía como ángel mientras Peeta solo la observaba desde la ventana. Moría por ir con ellos pero era demasiado cobarde y en cambio pasaba su tiempo, dedicado a hacer un pequeño boceto en su cuaderno de dibujo.

—¡Qué bonito te está quedando! —unos ojos azules similares a los suyos lo sorprendieron por la espalda, fijos en el dibujo que estaba tratando de terminar.

—Gracias. —contestó volteándose para observar a Prim, la hermanita menor de Katniss que acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño gato.

—¿Esa es Katniss? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Eh… no… yo… —Peeta había sido pillado por sorpresa y aun cuando Prim solo tenía 7 años, logró hacer que se sonrojara.

—A ella va a gustarle mucho, dibujas muy bonito. —concluyó la niña de mirada inocente antes de echarse a correr con su gato en brazos.

Peeta cerró su cuaderno al tiempo que emitió un suspiro, viendo a Katniss sonreír a través de la ventana.

* * *

La cena estaba lista y todos los Mellark más que preparados para recibir a sus invitados.

George Everdeen, su esposa Paula y sus hijas Primrose y Katniss serían sus acompañantes para la cena de navidad de ese año que una vez estuvo terminada, tan solo les dio tiempo de cambiarse antes de empezar.

Todos estaban impecables pero ella parecía una princesa.

Su vestido rojo de seda era sencillo pero la hacía destacar como una rosa en un zarzal que florecía cada vez que sus enormes y rizadas pestañas danzaban en parpadeos al sonreír.

Peeta estaba embelesado y no dejó de observarla durante todo el tiempo que duró la cena, en la cual ella se dedicaba con especial cuidado a su hermana a quien al parecer adoraba pues cada cierto tiempo le sonreía con cariño.

Él había contado cada sonrisa y por tanto cada parpadeo, pensando para sí mismo que si cada vez que ella agitaba sus pestañas hubiera un terremoto, el mundo sería un total caos.

Pero él no era el único.

La pequeña de ojos grises y cabello trenzado, había sido discreta pero llevaba algo de tiempo fijándose en los ojos color cielo del menor de los Mellark.

Lo veía todos los días en la escuela y tenía memoria de su rostro desde los 5 años, e incluso estaba segura de que había sido él quien dejara aquel diente de león en su puerta cuando ella faltó a la escuela durante dos días, a causa de un resfriado.

Ella lo veía.

Todo el tiempo.

Incluso cuando él no lo notaba, ansiando tener la valentía suficiente para poder hablarle y decirle que había visto sus dibujos y que le parecían sensacionales.

Aquella vez Peeta había dejado olvidado su cuaderno de dibujo en el salón y como ella había sido la última en salir de clase se percató de ello, tomándolo con la idea de regresárselo, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más y decidió que no estaría nada mal echarle un pequeñísimo vistazo a aquello que el rubio cenizo atesoraba.

Tal sería su sorpresa cuando lo abrió.

Varias páginas contenían dibujos en color o a blanco y negro de hermosos pasajes como la pradera, el bosque del distrito, el lago en su interior, la plaza principal y otros tantos, pero hubo uno que llamó especialmente su atención.

Era una niña de cabello trenzado y vestido de cuadritos que al parecer estaba cantando una canción porque de su boca emanaban notas musicales, incluso había dibujado detalles tan específicos como sus ojos que había teñido de gris con especial cuidado.

Era ella.

Lo sabía porque recordaba perfectamente el día que en clase de música lo vio por primera vez y no era porque no lo hubiera observado antes allí, sino más bien porque fue la primera vez que él fijó sus bonitos ojos azules en ella, dejándole saber que aun a pesar de ser tan pequeña, jamás podría olvidarse de ellos.

Ambos eran conscientes del otro aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo notara realmente.

—Yo propongo un brindis por la unión de nuestras maravillosas familias. —el patriarca Mellark levantó su copa llena de vino al tiempo que el resto de adultos también lo hicieron e incluso los niños, con sus vasos llenos de refresco de cola— ¡Salud!

Todos chocaron sus copas antes de darles un trago y continuar —Y yo quiero brindar por la amistad —ahora era el Sr. Everdeen quien tomaba la palabra— porque siempre nos acompañe y nos permita permanecer juntos por muchos años más.

Todos volvieron a chocar sus copas pero esta vez, Prim sin querer derramó su refresco sobre la mesa haciendo que el líquido rosa empezara a esparcirse hasta llegar al suelo.

—Peeta cariño, ¿Podrías por favor traer una toallita de la cocina para limpiar? —Helen observaba a su hijo menor levantarse de la mesa.

—Claro mamá.

—Ah y por favor ¿Puedes traer un poco más de refresco para Prim?

Peeta iba a asentir cuando otra voz hizo su aparición.

—Yo le ayudo. —y dicho esto, Katniss se levantó tras de él mientras el resto de la mesa continuó su amena plática.

La cocina estaba a unos cuantos pasos y sin embargo, el camino fue tortuoso para Peeta.

No hay que malentenderlo, siempre deseó poder estar cerca de ella para hablarle, pero era difícil para él poder hacerlo sin temblar o sonrojarse en el intento.

Era vergonzoso y sin embargo nadie podía culparlo, después de todo, solo era un niño de 11 años.

* * *

Tan pronto como él se había levantado ante el pedido de su madre, ella lo había seguido intentando parecer serena aun cuando se moría de vergüenza.

Estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué se había ofrecido para ayudarlo.

 _No era cierto, claro que lo sabía_.

Quería hablarle.

Él nunca le había dirigido la palabra para decirle algo más que "gracias" o para pronunciar un saludo cortés en reuniones familiares.

 _¿Acaso ella le caía mal?_

Estaba segura de que no, pues había un dibujo de ella en su cuaderno.

 _Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?_

Ambos chicos estaban en un dilema y sin embargo fue ella la primera en dar el siguiente paso.

—Me gustan tus dibujos. —Katniss caminaba mirando al frente mientras hablaba para que Peeta no notara sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

—¿De verdad? —se detuvo a pensar un segundo en ello— Pero… ¿Cómo sabes sobre mis dibujos?

—He visto tu cuaderno. —dijo con firmeza, a pesar de que sus mejillas se calentaron aún más al pensar que él sabría que lo había espiado.

—Eh… ¿En serio? —Peeta empezó a sentir como el calor subía a su rostro. Si ella había visto su cuaderno, de seguro había visto el dibujo de ella.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho. —lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, mientras ambos se detenían en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Katniss fijó sus ojos en lo alto, haciendo que él tuviera curiosidad de ver lo que ella estaba observando.

Allí sobre sus cabezas se cernía una ramita de muérdago que de seguro su madre había colgado horas antes. Ella amaba las tradiciones navideñas como el pavo relleno en la cena y los juegos de aguinaldo y esta precisamente era una de sus favoritas.

Ambos sabían lo que significaba y por ello el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó aún más, después de todo, las tradiciones se respetaban en la casa de los Mellark.

 _¿Estaría bien besarla?_

 _¿Y si a ella le parecía mal?_

Los pensamientos de Peeta daban vueltas en su cabeza, alejándolo de la realidad e impidiéndole notar como Katniss sonreía apenada, esperando silenciosamente por su decisión.

 _¿La besaría?_

 _¿Ignoraría la tradición?_

Ese sería su primer beso.

 _¿Y si ella lo besaba?_

 _No, las niñas no toman la iniciativa ¿O sí?_

Pero antes de responderse la última pregunta, el niño de los ojos del color del cielo tomó suavemente una de sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que instintivamente cerrara los ojos, anticipando el contacto de sus labios que no se hizo esperar.

Era cálido.

Cálido y suave como la seda sobre la piel.

Allí, con sus labios unidos y sin mayor movimiento que los latidos de sus corazones, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se dieron un beso. Un roce de labios que terminó segundos después con dos manos entrelazadas, una mirada inocente y una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ese sería solo el primer beso de dos niños, en cuyo corazón empezaba a gestarse un sentimiento que tal vez los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
